Calculate $\frac{1}{4} \cdot \frac{2}{5} \cdot \frac{3}{6} \cdot \frac{4}{7} \cdots \frac{49}{52} \cdot \frac{50}{53}$. Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: Note that from $\frac{4}{7}$ to $\frac{50}{53},$ the numerator of each fraction cancels with the denominator of the fraction three terms before it. Thus, the product simplifies to  \[\frac{1 \cdot 2 \cdot 3}{51\cdot 52\cdot 53 }= \boxed{\frac{1}{23426}}.\]